magiencefandomcom-20200215-history
Abilities
An Ability is something an individual has the potential to do. They are passive and activate when certain conditions are met. This page lists all Abilities, including some that are not tied to Race or Class, but may include special abilities unique to specific creatures. A ''Adaptability'' Tied to: Thief Adapts to changes very well, giving high awareness and resistance to Disorientation. More likely to notice traps quicker. Adaptable Tied to: Novice Can learn to use any type of weapon. Alertness* Tied to: Ayviah, Kassilik, Lykos They're very difficult to sneak up on, picking up easily on small or unusual noises or movements. However, this also makes them very easily distracted, and they can't resist investigating a potential threat/meal. Alpha Dog Tied to: Lykos +50% to all stats when leader of a party, stacks with pack mentality. ''Amanojaku's Instinct'' Tied to: Yokai (Amanojaku variety only) Given a sort of sixth-sense regarding people, able to much more accurately predict their behaviors and reasoning. Gain a +75% boost to Charisma. Also enhances reflexes. ''Arrow Augmentation'' Tied to: Archer The archer is able to apply low-level spells to their arrows, increasing damage done to targets by Weapon Damage + 50% of the Spell's damage. Ascension Tied to: Kassilik Able to climb and jump with exceptional ease. Agility gets a 15% bonus. B ''Battle Form *'' Tied to: Trow '' The Trow is able to change their shape to one much more ready for battle; they grow an additional 4 feet and gain muscle definition. Receive +400% bonus to Strength and Vitality when in Battle Form, but Intelligence and Wisdom both drop to 0. Beacon of Light ''Tied to: Acolyte '' Raises the spirits of those around you, increasing healing done by 50% by or on Friendly targets. ''Beastform* Tied to: Ayviah , Kassilik , Lykos '' Able to take on the form of a beast, whose shape is determined by their type. Their beastforms are very large and fast, with 100% boosts to their race's main two stats, but their judgement is impaired while in this form and their magic is incredibly limited. They can change at will, but it takes 50% of their '''total '''HP to do so. Cannot speak in this form. ''Blood Frenzy* Tied to: Fae, Yokai '' If injured past 40% health in battle, goes into a berserker rage. Will lash out at Ally or Enemy and will not stop until healed past 60% health or exhausted. Is immune to pain and status effects while Blood Frenzy is in effect. Bloodlust Tied to: Swordsman Loves battle, gaining +5% bonuses to all stats when in combat. Stacks with ''Conviction ''Bond ''Tied to: Dragons, Dragoon '' Bond with another Character. The Bond may be changed to another Character once every 15 levels, but it can be canceled at any time. When in close proximity to the Bonded Character, gain 100% stat bonuses and leveling experience. Bonuses are shared with the Bond. Can use long-distance Telepathy, allowing the Bonded players to speak to each-other regardless of distance or interferance. ''Book Reader* Tied to: Mage '' Requires reading a spellbook or scroll to cast a spell. Empowers spells by 50%, however. (Unapplicable if character already knows Practical Magic . Can be unlearned through quest.) C ''Catrobat Tied to: Kassilik Kassilik is very flexible compared to other races and are more easily able to dodge attacks, as well as pull off escapes. Clarity of Purpose Tied to: Acolyte Is resistant to fear and mind control. Cloak and Dagger Tied to: Thief Gain 10% bonus to stats when having dagger(s) and a cloak equipped. +10% increased damage when an off-hand dagger is equipped. ''Compressed Strength'' Tied to: Trow +20% to Strength and Vitality. Mandatory for Ironfist variety of trow. ''Conviction ''Tied to: Swordsman '' Gains 20% more Strength and Vitality when at or below 40% HP. Corrupted Nagaens Venom Tied to: Naga only As Naga are corrupted Nagaens, their venom too becomes debased. Venom is 100% more potent than normal Nagaens venom, and does 500% damage to Nagaens or Nagaens hybrid - if not cured or otherwise hindered immediately, will cause death in a short amount of time. Causes paralysis and fever. ''Crusade Tied to: Acolyte Increases damage done against Undead, Demons, or other Evil aligned creatures. D ''Draconic Shift'' Tied to: Dragons Can switch between two forms, a Dragon form and a Humanoid form. Both forms are corporeal existences and the appearance of one effects the other. For example, a dragon with a longer muzzle than usual might have a longer nose in their humanoid form. The colors of the forms are shared as well, with scale color matching hair color on the humanoid form and skin color matching markings and fur on the dragon form. Only pure-blooded dragons can have this ability. ''Dragonheart ''Tied to: Dragons, Dragoon '' Gains increased strength, defense, and agility during battle. ''Dragoon Sire Tied to: Dragons The Dragon has shared their soul with another, bonding the two permanently through all their lifetimes. Can share thoughts with their Dragoon over unlimited distances, an ability which cannot be blocked by even the most powerful magic. The Dragoon's growth will be proportional to the Dragon's own - and vice-versa. E ''Elemental Breath ''Tied to: Dragons, ''Dragoon'' Can breathe the purest form of any element, so long as the Dragoon knows at least 1 spell of the element's category. (You cannot use Ice Breath if you don't know an Ice spell, for example.) ''Exact Aim ''Tied to: Basir '' When armed with a bow, a Basir has an additional 50% chance of hitting the target they aim for. regardless of sight inhibitions or other factors. F ''Faeblood * Tied to: Fae '' When casting powerful magic, revert to a Primal Fae - the ancestors of current Fae. Skin will turn ivory white, eyes will lose their sclera and become entirely the color of the irises. 50% bonus to magical damage, damage taken increased by 100%. Lasts until canceled or knocked unconscious. ''Flexibility Tied to: Nagaens '' The Nagaens has a very long, flexible spine, allowing for amazing dodges and acrobatics so long as they have the strength to lift their massive tails. ''Flight '' ''Tied to: Dragoon '' Using wings crafted from mana, the Dragoon may achieve flight. Higher levels can fly for longer periods of time. Lower levels can only glide. ''Flock Mentality '' ''Tied to: Aethen , Ayviah '' All stats gain a boost when the individual is in a party with other Aethen or Ayviah. G ''Gift of the Fae Tied to: Fae '' Learn spells at a 75% increased rate. Gills Tied to: Mer Can breath underwater, regardless of form. Goggle Eyes Tied to: Mer Even in bipedal form, their vision is not blurred or impaired underwater. +10% resistance to vision impairing ailments. Graceful Legerity Tied to: ??? You are incredibly agile, able to pull off amazing feats otherwise unimaginable. Can leap amongst the branches of trees (assuming said branches can hold your weight of course), and you rarely lose your balance. Capable of easily doing backflips, handstands, and other similar movements. Gives a +5% chance to evade enemy attacks. H Herd Mentality ''Tied to: Basir '' Basir gain +50% to all stats when in a party with other Basir, but only if there are at least 5 party members total High Intellect ''Tied to: Ayviah, Nagaens '' +25% to all Intelligence scores. Honest Face, Honest Heart* Tied to: Homunculus A Homunculus-unique Flaw. The Homunculus can only make facial expressions when they truly feel the emotion they are trying to convey, and can only convey said emotions by willingly doing so - their face will never change to reveal what they are truly feeling without their conscious decision to do so. They can only smile when truly happy, or frown when truly sad. Otherwise their face remains expressionless and unreadable. Unless properly conveying an emotion, the Homunculus takes a 50% penalty to their Charisma score. This ability becomes nullified if the Homunculus becomes affected by Blood Frenzy, Berserk, or Disorientation until they come to their senses. ''Horned Combat Tied to: Basir When using their antlers or horns to do damage, physical damage is increased by 10%. ''Hot Blooded'' * Tied to: Trow, Yokai Tends to get aggravated or angered easily. More susceptible to Berserk, Blood Frenzy, or Disorientation status effects. Resistant to calm. I Immunity Tied to: Trow Have excellent immune systems. Naturally recover HP 50% quicker than other races. Also recover from ill, bleeding, disabled, fracture, paralysis, poison, and unconscious ailments 50% quicker than other races. ''Indomitable Construct *'' Tied to: Homunculus '' Having a false body makes the Homunculus much stronger and hardier than mortal beings. Strength and Vitality are increased by 150% and gains towards those stats are much easier. The Homunculus is immune to most diseases, illnesses, or poisons, and do not get fatigued or need as much sleep as other races. They also have greatly enhanced regeneration while in combat, often recovering from wounds within seconds to minutes depending on the severity of the injury. Conversely, potions of any sort do not work on them and healing magic or support buffs are reduced in effectiveness by 90%. Innate Flight ''Tied to: Ayviah '' All Ayviah posess the ability to fly regardless of what form they're in, though they're much faster in Beastform. ''Instinctive Hatred* Tied to: Ayviah , Nagaens '' Ayviah gain penalties of-75% to all stats if in a party with a Nagaens, +75% to all stats when fighting one. Nagaens gain penalties of-75% to all stats if in a party with an Ayviah, +75% to all stats when fighting one. J K ''Keen Eye Tied to: Archer , Kassilik '' ''10% accuracy boost. Active at all times. Resistant to sight-affecting status ailments or spells. ''Kitsujin's Cleverness'' * Tied to: Yokai (Kitsujin variety only) The Yokai gains enhanced speed and Intellect bonuses, at the cost of Defense. Much more likely to learn spells when the Yokai attempts to use Fire or Wind magic, and gains damage bonuses of 10% when using spells of either of those elements. L ''Leap ''Tied to: Thief '' Can jump further and higher, as well as fall from greater heights with 50% reduced damage. ''Living Shield '' ''Tied to: Fae (Gwyd variety only) '' Can divert 60% of damage caused to nearby Allies to themselves, so long as they remain conscious. Gain an additional 50% Strength and Constitution so long as Living Shield is active. Lasts 10 minutes or until canceled, usable once every 12 hours. ''Look! A Distraction* Tied to: Swordsman '' Able to catch and hold a mob's attention more easily. M ''Magic-eater '' ''Tied to: Dragons, 'Dragoon'' Can consume magic of a level equal to or less than the caster's level, restoring health and/or mana. Can also "smell" magic, and tell apart different kinds of magic using this sense. Cannot eat your own spells. Magic eaten counts as food. Mastery Tied to: Any class 100% bonus to all stats when a mastered class is equiped, allows use of abilities from mastered class even when it's not equipped. Minion Tied to: Novice '' Gains 15% stat bonuses by being in a party with any class other than Novice. Mischievous Mage ''Tied to: Fae '' Any time when casting any kind of spell, the magic has a chance to gain a random boost anywhere from 10% to 500% effectiveness. Slightly affected by the hidden Luck stat. Motivator Tied to: Elf Good at lifting the spirits of those around them, give +10% to all stats of all party members ''Mystic Focus '' ''Tied to: Mage '' Increases chance of learning spells. Increases Spell Damage and Wisdom by 5%. ''Mystic Talent Tied to: Aethen 50% faster mana recovery, -50% mana use when casting support or healing spells. N ''Natural Fisher'' Tied to: Elf, Mer Able to spot fish even in the murkiest of water. Gain a bonus to fishing abilities, increasing capture rate and size regardless of the pole used. Gain +10% bonuses to Agility and Dexterity for 3 hours when the last meal eaten contained fish. Nurturer Tied to: Aethen Healing spells recover 50% more health when used on others, whether they're in a party together or not. O P Pack Mentality Tied to: Lykos (Lobos and Arctos varieties only) Lykos gain +50% to all stats when partied with other Lykos ''Perfect Pitch'' Tied to: Basir, Mer (Hiu only) Able to distinguish subtleties of sounds that most miss, it is difficult for those of lower levels to sneak attack one with this ability. Also permits the user to navigate by sound alone Practical Magic Tied to: Scrolls, Learned allows a Player to cast magic without a focusing item ''Predatory Vision'' Tied to: Kassilik , Lykos , Yokai Able to see 80% better in the dark after vision limiting percentages have been calculated. Also more likely to notice moving objects, or those attempting to hide or use Stealth. Premonition Tied to: ??? Constantly active. The user can sense the location of all nearby enemies. The range depends on the individual's magical abilities, up to a maximum of half a mile. Preternatural Precision Tied to: ??? You can tell just by looking where the weak points on something or someone are located. +50% chance of critical hits, +75% critical damage increase. Q ''Quick Learner ''Tied to: Novice '' Levels up at a 10% increased rate. Learns spells and skills 20% faster. R ''Rapid Fire Tied to: Archer Speed of fire scales by 1% per level, to a maximum of 50% increased weapon speed. Only applicable when using bows or crossbows. ''Rubber Bones'' Tied to: Kassilik '' Increased flexibility, as well as the ability to make it through small holes/cracks that otherwise wouldn't be possible to get past. S Scales ''Tied to: Nagaens '' The Nagaens' skin is covered with a layer of scales that act as armor. +50% to Vitality regardless of what they wear. Effect is nullified when the Nagaens annually sheds their scales until new ones grow in. ''Shared Pain Tied to: Aethen Shares damage and healing amongst those who have the ability activated on them, splitting the total damage into equal shares for each person. (For 3 people, the damage is split into thirds. For 5 people, it's split into fifths.) The ability can be activated at will once every 6 hours, or automatically if the Aethen's health drops to 30%. ''Sharp Eyes ''Tied to: Ayviah '' Have incredibly excellent vision, particularly in daylight but also at night. Able to instinctively detect illusions, and are much more capable of finding anything hidden nearby. Eyesight is 60% more efficient than other races. In strong Ayviah, this also gives them a very intimidating stare. Sharp Nose Tied to: Lykos Lykos have an excellent sense of smell, able to pick up scents from miles away in the right conditions. Sticky fingers Tied to: Thief 50% increased ability to steal. ''Sure Footed Tied to: Basir '' Able to walk in any Natural Environment with ease. +50% to stealth outside of Houses, Cities & Ruins. Sweetblood ''Tied to: Fae '' Sweets and candies can restore mana or health. Can survive on sweets alone. Can't stand bitter foods, the body will reject them. This applies to medicines as well; if the medicine is bitter, the Fae's body will reject it. Swift Swim ''Tied to: Elf , Nagaens, Mer '' Movement speed increased by 75% in the water. T Throwing Arm Tied to: ??? You can throw things, particularly weapons, with uncanny accuracy. Accuracy increases with Dexterity, and higher accuracy leads to critical hits. ''Thug * Tied to: Trow '' Penalty of 15% to Wisdom and Intelligence. Gain +20% to all stats except for Intelligence/Wisdom when not the leader of a party. ''Tracking '' ''Tied to: Archer '' Knows how to track anything they've come across once before. If a target is marked, can track said target for up to 5 miles. Distance of target tracking increases by 1 mile per level. Tranquil forest Tied to: Basir (Seneca variety only) When in a forest, -80% chance of becoming disoriented or disabled, but also has a small chance of becoming calm. U ''Undying Loyalty* ''Tied to: Homunculus '' A Homunculus cannot harm or allow harm to come to their Master, and they must obey their Master's short-term orders. The Homunculus' Master is determined by an item or trinket that the Master must wear at all times for its effect to be active. The Homunculus' ownership can be passed person to person, but if the ownership trinket is given to the Homunculus they may choose their own Master. Alternatively they can wear their own trinket, or hide it. If the trinket is destroyed, the Homunculus will die, but as long as the trinket remains whole and undamaged the Homunculus cannot be killed. V ''Venomous Bite '' ''Tied to: Nagaens '' Inflicts the target with the Poison status when the Nagaens bites them. May also cause paralysis. W Wanderlust Tied to: Elf When they settle down in one area for too long they gain a -10% penalty to all stats ''Waterskin '' ''Tied to: Elf, Mer '' 40% chance to absorb Water element magic and turn it into mana or health. Wrath of the Okami Tied to: Yokai (Okami variety only) When the Yokai gets angry enough, he could unleash the fury of of his race, bringing about reckless destruction to all enemies in his path, weapons not needed. X Y Z :::: (*)This ability also has some drawbacks, so it's listed as both an ability and a flaw Category:FAQ